


Edge

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Edging, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Praise, a little fluff, spit, straight-jacket, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hannibal ties Will down to his chaise longue with a straight-jacket to play with him and drive him over the edge.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **the characters are two ADULTS, one just likes calling the other Daddy okay??**

“That’s it,” Hannibal cooed, his hand cupping Will through his panties and pulsing his hand against the bulge there.

Will whimpered, shifting his hips against the chaise longue.

Hannibal tutted at him, “No no.”

Will’s face blushed red, the soft way of Hannibal’s words hitting that deep down and hidden part of him that loved being spoken to so delicately.

“Stay still or I’ll tie you down,” Hannibal said sweetly. “Even more than you already are.”

Will was strapped to himself in a straight-jacket, the material of it was heavy and bulky and slightly uncomfortable which was a stark contrast to the lightness of the flimsy sheer panties he adorned on his bottom half.

Hannibal’s palm was firm against his bulge, rubbing and squeezing and teasing the tip through the material with his thumb. Wetness had begun to gather there.

“Naughty boy,” Hannibal sighed. “Getting wet just from your Daddy petting you? Hmm?”

Will’s hips bucked up as he whimpered, almost getting off more from Hannibal’s words than the feeling of it all.

“You’re not going to stay still are you?” Hannibal said.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Will whined. “I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay, lamb.” He kissed Will’s sweat dampened forehead. “We’ll remedy it.”

Hannibal stood up and off the pillow his knees had been resting on before walking across the room.

Will watched as Hannibal opened the drawer next to the window and produced a lump of material. Hannibal had been away for ten seconds and already Will was missing him and his touch.

“Daddy?”

“It’s okay,” Hannibal assured. “I’m coming.” He turned on his heel and joined Will at the couch again. He set the material on the ground before maneuvering Will’s left leg back onto the longue to join the other.

“Legs together,” he instructed. “Real tight for me, baby.”

Will obliged, squeezing his legs together, his bulge becoming more prominent from the movement.

“Good,” Hannibal sighed under his breath before picking up the material. He unfolded it and Will realized it was a duplicate of one of the cloth blinds hanging over the window of the office.

“For when the others are getting cleaned,” Hannibal explained. “This will keep you nice and still so Daddy can play with you without so many wiggles.”

Will’s sigh ended with a soft squeak, looking up at Hannibal through his thick eyelashes, a slight pout on his face.

“Don’t be upset, sweetie,” Hannibal said draping the thick cloth over Will’s hips and the bottom half of the straight-jacket. “Once I’m touching you again, you’ll understand why I’m doing this.” He bent to tie the cloth underneath the thin couch and tugged hard causing Will to gasp. He braided the cloth with a twist and brought it up again to tie around Will’s calves. Will’s only uncovered area being between the top band of his panties to the tops of his knees. Hannibal straightened and tested how tight he had strapped Will in trying to get his hand underneath it. He decided it was perfect.

“Let’s see those hips wiggle now,” Hannibal said.

Will tried to move and couldn’t, his legs forced together, his hips and feet tied down. He was completely immobile.

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, leaning down to leave a kiss on Will’s forehead which made the younger man keen under the gesture. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

Hannibal got back down onto his knees, the pillow beneath them cushioning and comfortable. He would be on them for awhile with what he had planned. His finger traced the length of Will’s cock over the material, the delicate kiss of his digit causing Will to sigh and his hips attempt to buck but no such movement was possible. He had an inkling for what this was for now.

Hannibal tugged Will’s panties off to the side freeing his erection. Will’s eyes shut, embarrassed from being so exposed. His vulnerability feeding Hannibal’s dominant nature. He lifted Will’s cock up vertically, staring at it, inspecting it, marveling at it. Will opened his eyes to witness this before his eyes were fluttering closed again, his cock throbbing gently in Hannibal’s hand, warmth radiating throughout his entire body.

Will’s tip was wet with pre-come but Hannibal decided it wasn’t enough, leaning up over Will’s cock still firmly in his vice of a hand pointed toward the ceiling he began dribbling spit over it. His spit landing right onto Will’s urethra before he took his hand and spread it down the shaft. In the same second Will let out a deep manly groan. This made Hannibal laugh, his hand twisting easily from the new added slick, up and down Will’s cock.

“You’re already so close aren’t you?” Hannibal said. “Hmm?”

Will nodded, only his head able to move.

“I want you to tell me when you’re about to come, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Hannibal focused back on Will’s cock, pressing his finger at the top and making sloppy wet circles against the tip on the upstroke before twisting back down. Will was always so lost to Hannibal’s hand, his attraction to the man so palpable it never took much attention from him until he was losing himself.

  
“I’m gunna…” Will sighed, his eyes half-lidded staring at Hannibal’s face. “I’m g-“ His mind was clearing as he was reaching the top.

Hannibal stopped touching him all together, his cock falling onto the curtain tied around his waist. Will was almost there and now he was falling back down. He whined, he had been so close.

“Why’d you stop?” Will whimpered. He caught Hannibal in a smirk before he was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, their eyes meeting.

“That’s the game, Will,” he said.

“I don’t like it,” Will said, but he did, not wanting to give Hannibal the satisfaction. Hannibal knew he was lying from the inflection of his voice, the smell of sweat on his palms one only got when they weren’t telling the truth.

“You’re to tell me when you’re about to come,” Hannibal said, lifting his cock again. “If you don’t and you come before I allow you to, you’re not going to come for two weeks, is that understood?”

Will loved when Hannibal spoke to him in such a way, so authoritarian. It made him feel taken care of and light. “Yes, Daddy.”

Hannibal did it again, stroking him with delicate finger tricks, driving him closer and closer before letting go at Will’s words. Will had never been so achingly hard before, this teasing hitting every button inside of him that was a slave to Hannibal’s treatments.

While Hannibal was waiting out the second time he scooted up to meet at Will’s face to kiss him for a while, whispering to him about how good and obedient he was being. “Thank you,” Will would whisper back after every compliment.

Hannibal started back again with his hand but sat up to lave at Will’s slit with his tongue. Will gasped and tried so hard to move his hips, so badly wanting to fuck his Daddy’s mouth, his body wanting nothing more. Hannibal moved down, easily taking Will’s cock all the way in, his tongue pressed on the side, his lips wrapped tightly around him, the image of Hannibal on his cock was enough to send Will over the edge. Hannibal bobbed his head on Will a few times, Will wanted to card his fingers through Hannibal’s soft hair, his favorite part of having his mouth on him. Hannibal moved back up to kiss and tease the slit with the tip of his tongue, licking long strokes, tasting and prodding his hole, his lips rubbing together tasting Will’s pre-come in between licks.

“Gunna-,” Will sighed.

Hannibal dropped his cock again.

“No,” Will whined. “Let me come, Daddy, please!” His eyes were beginning to prick with tears.

Hannibal met him by his head again to kiss him silent, tasting Will’s sobs. He shushed him and kissed him again. “It’s okay.”

Will’s eyes were spilling with tears now, his body so frustrated and his mind so hazy he felt as if he weren’t of the earth anymore. “Please,” he sighed. “Please no more.”

“Okay, baby,” Hannibal said. He stayed up near his head, continuing to kiss his mouth as he took Will’s cock in his hold again, stroking slowly. “You can come.” Will lost himself to Hannibal’s words and kisses, he didn’t feel himself approaching orgasm until it was directly under him. He leaned back from the kiss to whine loudly, coming the hardest he had in years, Hannibal continuing to milk him through it. The look on Will’s face was that of pure ecstasy, it was Hannibal’s personal favorite.

Will came all over the curtain on his waist, painting it with little flecks of sheer white.

Although Will had come, Hannibal wasn’t finished with him just yet.

He sat up and continued stroking Will, his hand moving faster now.

“What’re you –“ he whined. Trying so hard to buck his hips up, the feeling too intense as Hannibal was over-stimulating him.

The sound of his cock spent, wet, and slippery in Hannibal’s grasp was filling the room accompanied by Will’s tiny whimpers and babbled pleading. He couldn’t escape, captive to Hannibal’s touches, he couldn’t stop the torture and felt as if he could come again, his eyes shut tight moaning so loud he was sure anyone walking down the street past the office would be able to hear him. Hannibal didn’t care, loving what he was doing to Will. He’d fantasized about this for months.

“That’s it,” Hannibal sighed, his own cock hard in his slacks, but this wasn’t about him, this was about Will. He would do anything for him, including teaching him everything he knew when it came to sex and play.

His hand moving slower now, not wanting to let go all at once. He gave Will a few more strokes before lying his cock down on the curtain and leaving a soft kiss at the tip before meeting him back at his face again.

Will kissed him hard, causing Hannibal’s heart to flutter. They kissed for a while as Will trying to gather his mind again, slowly breaking the surface of the waves he had slipped under moments before.

“Fuck,” Will sighed, he could feel Hannibal’s smile against his lips. He leaned back. “Next time I’m doing this to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! :)


End file.
